


A Puzzling Situation

by littlefleetinglight



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefleetinglight/pseuds/littlefleetinglight
Summary: A little known fact in the villain community was that the Riddler had a son. A son who was around the same age as the current Robin; he went by the Puzzler.  And he's after Marinette!





	A Puzzling Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

A Puzzling Situation  
My take on @ozmav Puzzler ficlette

On a roof top in Gotham:

A little known fact in the villain community was that the Riddler had a son. A son who was around the same age as the current Robin; he went by the Puzzler. The Puzzler wore a green hoodie, black skinny jeans, purple running shoes with hints of green and a purple mask. He also had red hair styled into a faux-hawk and special customized phone for all his traps and plans.

The Puzzler was lounging around trying to pick a new plan to cause chaos to the Bat-brats; when he saw her. The Puzzler had to do a double take to be sure what he seeing was real; a lovely vision in pinks grays and blues. She had blue hair pulled into twin tails; he couldn’t see her eyes from where he was.

“Helloooooooooo Cutie-pie!”

He swung down to the street below, landing in front of her; making her jump. Her startled face was adorable and she had the most amazing blue bell eyes.

“Hello Cutie-pie, you must be new to Gotham; allow me to introduce myself, I am The Puzzler and you are?”

“M-My is Marinette.” She stuttered.

The Puzzler spread his arms out wide and announced.

“Well Mari-Cutie, welcome to Gotham; let me be the first Rogue you encounter. I’ll give you 3 riddles, if you get them all correct; you’re free to go, if not…well, we’ll find out won’t we.”

“Try me.” She made herself stand up straighter to face him, sort of; she was so small in comparison to him.

“Okay first up; You measure my life in hours and I serve you by expiring. I’m quick when I’m thin and slow when I’m fat. The wind is my enemy.”

“A candle” She answered.

“Correct! A wonderful start Mari-Cutie, now; I have cities, but no houses. I have mountains, but no trees. I have water, but no fish. What am I?”

She though a little harder on this one.

“A Map.”

“Ding Ding Ding! 2 out of 3 Mari-Cutie can you keep it up? What word in the English language does the following: the first two letters signify a male, the first three letters signify a female, the first four letters signify a great, while the entire world signifies a great woman. What is the word?”

This riddle caused her to pause, but she did have an answer.

“Heroine”

The Puzzler jumped and yelled.

“Congratulations! You have solved all 3 riddles! Something no one outside the Bat and his irritating brats has ever done before! What a clever girl you are Mari-Cutie, we should spend more time together; I’m sure we would fit together like 2 pieces of a puzzle.”

Marinette shuffled a bit in nervousness.

“You promised to let me go if I answered all your riddles correctly.”

Puzzler gave a deep dramatic sigh.

“True and I like to think I’m a man of my word, but before you go…”

Puzzler whipped out his phone, tugged Marinette close to him and took a selfie with her. The picture ended up being a confused and dazed Marinette being held by a grinning Puzzler. Once done he let her go; spinning her a bit to disorient her further.

“Bye Mari-Cutie, I’ll see you soon!”

The Puzzler ran off into the shadows of an alley way, leaving a very puzzled Marinette.

“What just happened?”

At Marinette’s hotel:

Marinette was breathless; having run all the way to the hotel.

“Tikki, what just happened!?”

Tikki flew out of her chosen’s purse.

“I don’t really know Marinette, but he really seemed to like you and that can’t be good!” Tikki was very concerned the boys attraction to Marinette.

“Yeah, you’re right; it can’t be good. I should call Damian to let him know what happened.”

“Good idea Marinette.” Tikki agreed.

Marinette dialed Damian’s number; he picked up on the second ring.

“Hello Angel, did you make it back to your hotel alright?” 

“Hi Damian, I’m fine, but something happened on the way back that disturbed me.”

“Oh? What happened Beloved?” Damian’s voice sounded tense.

“Some guy calling himself the Puzzler stopped me and made me answer his riddles.”

“WHAT! Are you alright!”

“I told you I’m fine Damian, I answered all his riddles correctly and he let me go without issue…mostly.”

“Mostly?!”

“Grabbed me and took a selfie with me, he also wouldn’t stop calling me ‘Mari-Cutie’.”

There was a sound of glass breaking and distant yelling on Damian’s end of the phone.

“Damian what was that?! Are you hurt?!”

“I’m fine Angel, someone just dropped a glass; no need for concern. Did he do anything else?”

“He said he would ‘see me soon’ I’m a little worried about that.”

Marinette could here Damian taking some deep breaths; she was grateful Hawkmoth couldn’t get anyone in Gotham, and other voices asking Damian what was wrong.

“Damian?”

“I’m sorry about that Angel, but I needed to calm down so I wouldn’t say anything rude in front of you.”

“Its fine Damian, you don’t need to censor yourself like that.”

“You may not think so, but I feel it’s for the best right now. As for him coming to ‘see you soon’ you best stay inside, you don’t want to attract his attention any more than you already have. ”

“No problem, I was planning to stay inside to work on a project anyway.”

“Good, stay safe Angel.”

“You too Damian.”

The phone ended and Marinette turned to Tikki.

“That went better than expected.”

At Wayne Manor:

Damian’s family watch as he hung up the phone, the remanence of a glass in his other hand; having shattered when gripped it too hard, when he heard what the Puzzler kept calling his Angel.

“Damian?” Bruce broached with cation.

“I’m fine Father, but I do believe I need to remove the Riddler’s off-spring from existence.” Damian’s voice was strained and cold.

“Why don’t you tell what happened first?” Bruce tried to persuade.

Damian told his family what Marinette had said to him.

“Welp, Gotham’s about to be short 1 green and purple moron, let me get my guns.” Jason said clapping his hands together.

“Not if I get to him first Todd.” Damian snarled at his brother.

“There will be no killing.” Bruce stated firmly. “But, if Robin were to check on civilian to double check somethings that they heard, that would be fine.”

Damian nodded his head and went to change.

“Can I go after the brat?”

“No Jason.”

At Marinette’s Hotel:

Marinette’s current project she was working on was sweaters for her boyfriend and his family; using the best wool she could find, no way she was going to let them get sick because some fake ‘high quality’ designer sweater failed to do what it was meant to do. She had just finished Alfred’s sweater when she decided to take a break.

“Tikki, I’m going to step out on to the balcony for some air.”

“Okay Marinette.”

Marinette set down her needles and walked onto the balcony; it was dusk, so it wasn’t too dark yet and she had a good view of the sunset from her hotel. She placed her arms across the railing and sighed.

“Now what’s got you down Mari-Cutie?” A voice from behind said.

Marinette jumped turned.

“Puzzler!”

He had a toothy grin on his face as he ran his hand though his hair.

“You remember me! I told you I would see you soon.” He said as walked closer, making Marinette grab onto the railing behind her.

“You did, yes I remember, but I didn’t think you meant the same day!” Marinette rushed out.

“Well I was going to wait Mari-Cutie, but how can I not visit you when I know where you are?”

Puzzler reached out to touch Marinette’s face when something flew between them; closer to the Puzzler than Marinette.

“Don’t you know to keep your hands to yourself Puzzler.”

It was Robin; holding another birderang at the ready, perch on the rail. 

“And don’t you know it’s impolite to interrupt other people’s conversations you dumb bird?” Puzzler snipped back.

“Leave Puzzler you are not wanted here.” Robin growled.

“Fine.” Puzzler huffed “But, I’m not leaving with giving and taking a gift.”

Puzzler snagged Marinette’s arm and pulled her close; placing a kiss on her cheek and taking a ribbon from her hair.

“HEY!” 

Marinette was not happy with the kiss and tried to punch him, but a small space to work on and being thrown off balance by the Puzzlers pulling, it was easy for him to dodge and grab her fist. With his hand around her wrist, Puzzler brought Marinette closer; almost kissing her lips, when she was pulled away.

“I told you not to touch her!” Robin snarled, having placed Marinette safely behind him.

“You clearly know nothing about romance Bird Brain; it’s only proper that man kisses his lady goodbye. I’m sorry Mari-Cutie, but looks like we’ll have to cut our meeting short, I’ll be in touch! ”

Puzzler vaulted over the railing; giving a 2 finger sault, leaving a raging Robin and a miffed Marinette.

“Can’t believe he kissed me like THAT! Almost on the lips once too! The nerve of him, he’s lucky I was off balance and he caught my fist or I would have knocked him out! And he stole 1 of my hair ribbons!” Marinette ranted.

Robin was taking some deep breathes as Marinette continued.

“He better not try that again! Or else my punch will land!”

Robin managed to get a hold of himself.

“Miss that was a very close call, I’m going to ask you to stay inside until the Puzzler is caught.”

“That was my plan Robin, but I didn’t think my balcony count as going outside. How did you even know to check on me?” Marinette asked.

“We got a tip from an anonymous source about a Puzzler siting and Batman asked me to verify; it seems to be worse than we thought.” Robin explained quickly, herding her back inside. “Now lock the door and close the blinds; it may not be much, but it should hopefully dissuade him.”

“I will, thank you Robin, good night.”

“Good night Ma-Miss.” With that Robin swung off.

Marinette flopped on to her bed; after following Robin’s advice, and groaned.

“Tikki, how did it come to this?”

Tikki flew over to her Ladybug and said.

“I don’t know, but the good news is that Robin and his family are already on it.”

On a roof top elsewhere:

“Father the situation as evolved shall we say.” Robin’s voice was as cold as ice and just as deadly.

The next day:

Marinette was folding up the finished sweaters and was about to go make cookies; when her phone rang. Normally she would check to see who was calling her, but she was in Gotham; only a small group of people would call now.

“Hello?”

“Hi Mari-Cutie, did you rest well?”

“Puzzler? Y-You’re calling me?!”

“Of course my Cutie-pie, I need to know that the Bat-Brat didn’t hurt you.”

Marinette knew better than to try and anger him.

“Robin didn’t hurt me Puzzler.”

“He seemed far too invested in your safety; he must be attracted to you Mari-Cutie to get that mad.”

“This is the only the second time I’ve meet Robin; Puzzler.”

Marinette winced; knowing right away she shouldn’t have said that.

“WHAT! This is the second time you’ve met! That is not acceptable! I want you to stay away from him.”

“I didn’t really get a choice either time Puzzler…”

“I suppose not, but still do NOT going looking them Mari-Cutie or else bad thing could happen to people.”

“Is there any other reason you call, other to check on me?”

“There sure is Mari-Cutie; I’m going to send you on a treasure hunt!”

Marinette blinked at her phone.

“Really?”

“Yup! At the end there’s a prize for you.”

“What if I don’t want to play Puzzler, I might have other things to do?”

“That’s fine Mari-Cutie; the children’s hospital does need that wing anyway.”

Marinette felt her heart stop.

“What…”

“That right Mari-Cutie, you don’t play; people go boom!”

“Alright I’ll play, how do we start?”

“What a sweet girl my Mari-Cutie is; we’ll start easy, what building has the most stories? Oh and let’s keep this between us shall we?”

The line went dead; Marinette and Tikki looked at eachother.

“This isn’t good Tikki.”

“No it isn’t.”

“But I can’t let him blow up a building! I don’t know if I can do this!”

Tikki grabbed hold of Marinette’s nose, making her pay attention.

“Marinette you are Ladybug, with or without the mask; now don’t let him win!”

“Right! And the answer is a Library”

And Marinette ran out the door; knowing she would be busy all day. She wanted to text Damian, but knew he would freak out.

Outside the Library:

Marinette was out of breath when she reached there when she felt her phone ding with a text.

*Hi Mari-Cutie, you did it! I knew you would, I’m so happy! Now here’s the next riddle; what starts with a ‘P’, ends with an ‘E’ and has thousands of letters?”*

“When I find this guy, he’s getting punched.” Marinette grumbled under her breath. “So my next stop is the post office.”

Marinette started to run again only to bump into someone.

“I’m so sorry; I’m in a rush and…” Marinette started.

“Angel-fluff?”

“Jason?” Marinette startled.

“What’s got you in a rush?” Jason was worried, because he knew Marinette should be staying inside.

“I’m currently on a treasure hunt with a dead line.” Marinette said, telling truth but leaving the more dangerous details.

“Really now? Would you like some help?” Jason asked, hoping he could keep her safe.

“No! You can’t help, I was told that would be cheating and that would be bad. I’m sorry Jason, but I have to go, I’m on a time line remember?!” Marinette was and out of site before Jason could say anything else. 

Jason frowned and pulled out his phone.

“Hey Demon Spawn? It got worse.”

Outside the post office:

Marinette skid to a stop in front of the building; looking around, when her phone went off with another text.

*Mari-Cutie you’re doing so well! But I don’t like the guy that tried to talk to you, good job on getting away so fast  <3 Now for your next riddle; A sign for this special building, might only show its first letter, it is where you will get taken, when injured so you get better.*

“Did he have to make it rhyme? But the only place it could be is a Hospital!” 

“You can do it Marinette!” Tikki whispered from her place in Marinette’s purse.

“Right! Off we go again!”

Again Marinette took off running.

In front of the Hospital:

“This getting real draining, I hope he get me to where he wants me to be soon.”

Her phone went off; for she hoped was the last time.

*Oh my sweet Mari-Cutie, you never fail to astound me, this last riddle will bring you to your prize. I have something different to show every week, but I'm still the same place; what am I?*

“How vague…But maybe a theatre? Yes a theatre!”

Marinette started towards the old theatre.

“He better be there or I’m going to be so mad.”

At the Batcave:

After Jason’s call everyone; minus Alfred and Babs who were on the bat-computer, had to sit on Damian to keep him from going on a murder spree.

“GET OFF ME! MY BELOVED NEEDS ME! THAT WASTE OF SPACE KEEPS FLIRTING WITH HER! IT WAS BAD ENOUGH WAS THAT STUPID CAT BUT HIM?! NO! NOW GET OFF!!!!” Damian yelled, thrashing under the weight of Dick, Bruce and Tim.

“No Damian, you can’t go and kill the Puzzler.” Bruce stated, pressing down on Damian’s shoulders.

“YES I CAN! YOU JUST HAVE TO GET OFF ME!”

“He means killing is bad and you know it little D.” Dick reminded, sitting on Damian’s legs.

“YOU CANNOT DISTRACT ME FROM MY MISSION! NOW LET GO!”

“Do you even know where she is Demon Spawn? How do you plan to help her if you can’t find her?” Tim asked sitting Damian’s lower back and holding his arms.

There’s more snarling and raging from Damian as a response to Tim’s question.

“If Master Damian would calm down he would know that Ms. Barbara as located Ms. Marinette at the old play house.”

“Yeah, you moron’s get it together.” Babs teased.

Jason came down the stairs and Damian saw him snarled.

“WHY ARE YOU NOT FOLLOWING HER!”

“Chill brat, the Puzzler probably has her being watched; if he saw me a second time we don’t know what would happen. Beside Alfred and Babs just where she is; and he is most likely, so all we have to do is go get them.”

“You’re being rather calm Jason; you’re not going to kill him?” Dick asked, a little suspicious.

Jason walked over to his weapon cabinet and pulled out his favourite gun.

“H*ll yeah I am, but I’m not going let Cake-pop see. That would traumatize her and we don’t want to do that now do we Demon Spawn?”

“That is a very valid point Todd and I’ve also realized if I went near my Beloved as Robin again; it would further make him angry and I don’t want that near my Angel. Now may I please be let up?”

Damian was slowly released, but Bruce kept a firm hand of his shoulder.

“Okay, Myself, Dick, Tim and Jason will go; Jason no killing, Damian STAY PUT!” Bruce ordered.

Bruce, Dick, Tim and Jason went to get ready; leaving Alfred, Babs and Damian together. Seeing them out of sight Damian made his way up stairs.

“Master Damian, where are you going?” Alfred asked.

“I may not be able to rescue my Angel as Robin, but I can comfort her as Damian; I’ll be waiting for your signal.” With that Damian was gone.

“There no way to stop him is there Alfred.”

“If anything Ms. Barbara, we should be happy he took this route.”

At the play house theatre:

“Finally, this has been a lot of running in one day.” Marinette sighed, walking to the entrance.

Upon entry Marinette saw in center stage; lit up by a spot light, was a table for 2. The table was draped with a white table cloth and it had single rose in a glass vase in the center. She approached the table and called out.

“Puzzler?”

“Mari-Cutie,” Puzzler came out of the shadows. “Please sit, as your host and date I have already prepared everything.”

“You had me running around Gotham for a date?”

“I wanted to set mood Mari-Cutie, it also gave me some time to set this up and get you a gift, now sit.”

Marinette sat down; Puzzler pulled out the chair for her.

“Puzzler, I don’t think this is a good idea; I’m likely to be a good match for you and I already have a boyfriend.” Marinette tried one last time to reason with him.

Puzzler ran his finger down Marinette’s jaw, before sitting down on the other side.

“Nonsense my Mari-Cutie; you’ve proven to be smarter than any of the Bat-brats by answering all of my puzzles on the first try with no hesitation. You did draw attention to yourself as well; except for that hulking brute, but made sure to discourage him right away, how can you not be my perfect match? My perfect puzzle piece? As for your boyfriend, he is of little issue and easily disposed of.”

Marinette knew there would be no more trying reason with him, he threating children and her Damian; he’s going down. Marinette started small.

“How did you track me? Was it through my phone, because that would be the only piece of tech I have on me.”

“That’s right! Most people just forget that phones can be tracked.” Puzzler cheered.

“Is that how you do most of your work, with your phone? I saw it briefly when you took that picture.” 

Puzzler gave a love struck sigh.

“Oh my Mari-Cutie, you’ve only known me a day and yet you know me. My phone is my life, it’s specialized you see and I can get you one too so we can talk all the time.”

Ok he was like Lady WIFI, easy enough to deal with; just get the phone and he’s done.

“Puzzler, I live in Paris; I’m just visiting Gotham.” Normally a bad idea to tell the bad guy where you lived, but the Puzzler probably looked up her address with phone number already.

“I know,” Puzzler confirmed pulling out his phone “On our next date I’ll highjack the Eiffel tower and we can picnic at the top. The perfect place in the city of lights and love.”

Marinette hid a grimace; this like the worse of Chat and Evillustrator combined, she needed to get that phone.

“You know the selfie you took of us? I never got a copy and we should take another of our date together.” It hurt Marinette to say the word date when it didn’t mean Damian.

“You’re right Mari-Cutie! Just let me get a little closer.”

The Puzzler got up and walked around the table, he stood behind Marinette’ chair and leaned over with arm stretched out; phone in hand.

“Smile Mari-Cutie!”

Marinette smiled and then elbowed him in the throat, causing him to drop his phone and stagger away, she then turn and punched him the face; rendering him unconscious. Marinette kicked the phone further away from them and proceeded to tie up Puzzler with the table cloth. Just as she was finishing up the last knot, the heroes of Gotham came raining down from the ceiling.

“Puzzler let the girl…go?” Nightwing started, but trailed off seeing that Marinette had already handled it.

“I’m sorry, I know I should have waited for one of you to arrive, but he was getting far too creepy.” Marinette apologized.

“What happened?” Batman asked.

Marinette then explained very that happened, the police showing up to take the tied up Puzzler away and send more to the children’s hospital.

“And that’s what happened.” Marinette finished.

“You are one h*ll of a tough cookie kid, smart too if you did everything that fast.” Red Hood commented.

“It wasn’t that great…” Marinette tried, only to be interrupted.

“Angel!”

“Damian!” Marinette ran over to her boyfriend and hugged him.

“Angel I’m happy to see that you are unhurt, but why didn’t you stay inside?!”

“I couldn’t Dami; he was going to blow up the children’s hospital if I didn’t.”

“I understand my Beloved.”

Batman then sent the 2 on their way, the police escorting them back to Marinette’s hotel; so she could grab her things and take them to Wayne manor, where she would be safer in   
Damian’s opinion.

Sometime later in a prison cell:

A figure laid on his bed; holding a ribbon in his hand.

“Until we meet again my Mari-Cutie.”

End.

And that was A Puzzling Situation.

Also

Extra:

Mari – I just realized I never got my hair ribbon back.

Dami – One moment Beloved.

Leaves and comes back with a massive box.

Dami – For you my Angel.

Mari – Oh Dami…

Mari opens the box to reveal hundreds of hair ribbon of different sizes and colours.

Mari – I only needed one Dami…

Dami – But you deserve more Angel

Mari - *sigh*

Extra 2:

Mari – How did the Bat-Fam even know to look for me in the first place?

Everyone freezes.

Mari – I was alone on the street when I first met him and I only told Damian about what happened and Jason was the only one who knew I was out that day because I ran into him.

Mari looks over at the very stiff Wayne family and squints her eyes for a moment and blinks

Mari – *face in her hands* Really?

Jason – Surprise?


End file.
